From Dreams to Reality to Who Are You?
by Cherry and Muffin
Summary: Team 7 is told to capture the assassin from the Grass Village. Sasuke relizes his feelings and makes Naruto his. But what happens when the assassin takes Naruto and erases his memory! Read the story to find out! Yaoi SasuNaru possible KakaSai .. idk


**A/N-**This story is by Muffin, Cherry wanted nothing to do with it because of how fast it moves, from innocence to dirty things, and because she thinks I'm innocent and all that. Which I don't know why it always seems that in any quiz i take on like quizilla, im ALWAYS the innocent onee ... am I innocent ...? I can't be because ... ALL THE LEMONS IN THIS STORY PROVE IT w... well TO THE STORY!! enjoy

** Chapter 1- "Not So Innocent" Thoughts**

"Hey, dobe, get your butt out here!!" The black-haired raven boy said.

"What if I don't Sasuke?" The blond exclaimed from the inside of his apartment. "Stupid teme..." he said to himself, thinking Sasuke wouldn't hear him.

"Because I won't buy you ramen after the mission is over, Naruto. And don't call me 'teme', you baka" With that said by the raven, Naruto got out of bed, into his normal clothes, (orange jacket, orange pants, and his headband) and ran out the door, with out defending himself from being called 'baka' by the raven boy, who was stllstanding by Naruto's door.

"What are you waiting for. teme?" The blond said, leaving out the real reason they were late, which was because _he _slept in. So now they were late for their first mission together in 3 whole years.

You see, 3 years ago, Sasuke had disappeared and left with the infamous Orichimaruto train with him so Sasuke could defeat his elder brother Itachi for murdering the whole Uchihaclan, except for Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, and the two men that filled the empty spaces for Sasuke and Kakashi, Saiwho filled for Sasuke, and Captain Yamato to fill Kakashi'splace for the time being. They went to find Sasuke. When they found him, Orichimaru tookhim away before they could even get the chance to take him back to the village. This was actually a good thing, because now they could train before going back to get Sasuke. So when they finished training and everything, they went back and found that Sasuke was actually under a strong jutsu that only Orichimaru could do. They killed Orichimaru, which broke the jutsu, and Sasuke was freed from the jutsuand gave in to Naruto and the others. After that day, Naruto teased Sasuke for giving up which almost made Sasuke wish that he had stayed with his decision to kill his elder brother. But because of his friendship with Naruto, he wouldn't make that decision fully, just think about it. Of course Sasuke would never tell anyone that he thought of Naruto as his best friend and give up revenge for him. He figured that wouldn't fit in with the image of coolness that everyone thought Sasuke had. Of course it was hard for Sasuke to keep all those things held in for such a long amount time, but he managed to keep the lid of his thoughts screwed on tightly and secured.

"Teme!! Let's GO!! We're late already!!" The overjoyed blond blond screamed.

"Because _you _had to sleep in you dobe." The raven boy said quietly.

"What? Did you say something Sasuke?" Naruto said turning around so he could hear the raven better.

"Nothing, Naruto, let's get going." Sasuke replied, putting his hands in his pockets, being cool as usual. The blond just forgot about it and kept walking, just a little ahead of Sasuke. They kept walking until they got to he meeting place of Team 7. As usual, Kakashi was late and Sakura had been taken out of the group to get special training from Tsunade, to help her healing jutsu's. So Sai was again part of the group, taking Sakura'splace until she was done with her training. Aside from his strange and fake smile and awkward way of friendship, he wasn't that bad. Just your regular, emotionless, perverted guy. But because of his close resemblance to Sasuke and how he was becoming a friend of Naruto, Sasuke wasn't exactly his biggest fan. He had felt that there was something wrong about Sai. Also, he felt as if Saiwould take Naruto away from him. Sasuke wouldn't let anyone know this, but he was very protective of the blond. If he knew that someone or something would hurt or take Naruto away from him, he would eliminate that person or thing. Naruto never liked this. He felt that Sasuke was mocking him, rather than protecting him.

A while went by and neither Sasuke or Naruto made a peep. Naruto was now bored and tried to start a conversation. "Sasuke, your boring, you need to talk more." Was all the blond said, then he noticed that his attempt to start a conversation had failed miserably when Sasuke didn't answer and just stood there. Sasuke thought in his head _he's such a failure when it comes to things like starting a conversation. Just terrible, its sad. But, he's just so sexy, wait a minute WHAT?! SASUKEGET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! SEXY?? Just calm down, it was just a um...random thought, for a laugh...yeah, that's what it was...right? FORGET IT! Hey, did Naruto say something? _Naruto said something else that he knew would make Sasuke talk.

"Sasuke! Did you even hear me? I said, if you don't talk, I'm gonna kick your butt, got it?" Naruto smirked wickedly at the raven.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, then he thought _oh crap, I talked, does that mean I just gave up and let him win? _Then he thought of a quick resolution of talking. "Just because I'm talking doesn't mean I admit defeat you know, besides, you couldn't beat me if you tried." Sasuke said, smirking at the blond, who was still primed to fight.

"Oh yeah big shot!? Well take TH-" Naruto said, but was interrupted by the white haired man that held Naruto fist back that he was about to throw at Sasuke to prove him wrong.

"Now, now you two. It's like whenever I'm not here, you two are at it. Now that I think about it, you two are at it anytime, weather I'm here or not." The white-haired man said as a puddle of ink slithered over and turned into the man known as Sai. He "smiled" and greeted Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-chan" Sai said.

"Hey Sai. You can just call me Naruto you know." Naruto said, not liking that Sai always talked to people so formal all the time. "Hey, Kakashi, how come your so late today? What's your excuse today?" Naruto asked Kakashi, knowing that the reason he was late was because he was reading one of pervy-sage's book's that he wrote for 'pleasure'. But Naruto sometimes found it interesting, the stories that Kakashi came up with.

"Are you infering that I am lying when I tell you the reason's that I am late? They are always true, I assure you. Anyway, the excu- I mean reason is that there was this old lasy, and she needed help across the street so-" Kakashisaid, explaining the excuse that he had thought of on his way to the meeting place when Naruto noticed Sasuke leaving, on his way to the place of the mission.

"Hey!! SASUKEWAIT UP!!" Naruto said following Sasuke. When Sainoticed that Naruto was leaving, he followed the blond, which left Kakashi alone, thanking the past Hokage's that that had just happened because that was all he had thought of for his excuse. He then slowly followed the other members of Team 7.

"Hey, Naruto-chan, what is this mission about anyway?" Sai said while walking next to Naruto, "smiling" a more sincere, but still creepy, smile. He had been reading his "_forming a friendship_" books and it had said, _"To start a conversation, you should bring up the past if you have any, or ask questions about something related to what you are doing." _Now, Naruto and Sai hadn't had much history, so it left out the whole _"bring up the past"_ thing. So that's why he asked what the mission is about.

"Well, in the Village Hidden In The Grass, there is an assassin that is supposedly taking villagers hostage, and when he lets them go they don't remember him. But they also don't remember anything else, not even who they are. Because we have been gone for so long, Granny Tsunadeis giving our team a B rank mission. It's really stupid seeing as how many things we've gone through. I think we should get an A rank mission, then again, it is better then doing nothing. I would rather be on a B rank mission than sitting around." Naruto said, trying his best to sound cool and civilized, which didn't fool anyone. He felt that because Sai was new to the group, he was superior to Sai, so he always tried to cool around him. But whenever Sasuke was around and heard of such a thing, he had to make Naruto feel uncool again and rain on his parade.

"Dobe. You can't be serious. Your the kid that on every mission that isn't top-notch, you whine until you get your way. We were supposed to get a C rank mission because Tsunade thought we should ease up _because _of what we've been through in the past 3 years. But you had to whine yet again and get her to give us a B rank mission. So don't pretend to be cool." Sasuke said, lowering Naruto's self-esteem by 20 or so, that would easily come back in less then 3 seconds. Naruto pouted. It was soon forgotten, and Naruto was back to his hyper and over-confident self so they all kept walking. They walked very silently and no one talked because everyone was occupied with either thoughts or books. Kakashiread his "Make-Out Paradise" book, Sairead his "friendship" book, and Naruto thought of what the mission would be like. He imagined that the assassins would have black hoods on, black ninja pants, and a chain shirt, with bandages everywhere from all the fights he had been in. So Naruto kept anticipating for the mission.

Sasuke however, didn't think of the mission. All he thought about was Naruto. He glanced at Naruto from time t time and he felt that he should repay Naruto for all he did for the him. Naruto had searched for 3 years to find Sasuke! And what had Sasuke done to repay him? Nothing at all except make Naruto feel bad about himself. He had thought of many ways to thank the blond. He didn't even know why he cared about making the blond happy. Was the infamous Sasuke Uchiha...in...l-l-love with the blond haired boy? No, he couldn't be. Sasuke twitched almost at the thought and kept thinking about it._Well, if I am in love with the dobe, WHICH I'M NOT SAYING I AM! However, that would explain a lot of things. Like why am I thinking of ways to repay him at all? _Then the ways he thought of doing to repay the blond had come back. He had been thinking of these things ever since they had returned to Konoha. Was him possibly being in love with Naruto the reason he thought of dirty ways to thank Naruto? Was it because he might love him that a slide-show always went through Sasuke'shead when he thought of the dobe? A slideshowthat was the same pictured over and over again with a picture of Naruto, naked with his tone, tan, and sweaty body with his muscles bulging? As usual Sasuke tried to get the pictures out of his head, but they wouldn't go away! Then the more he tried to stop the pictures, more would come! Then the last picture came. It showed Sasuke on top of Naruto, both of them naked, and he was passionately kissing the blonds lips, hard. The picture also showed one of Sasuke'shand on Naruto stomach, caressing the blonds muscles. While the other hand held Naruto's left wrist to the bed they were on. When they stopped they panted, it was like a movie going through Sasuke'shead of them having sex, Naruto had them pulled Sasuke back into a kiss, then Naruto said his name! Was this really happening? He heard his name like it was being said right in front of him.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE!!" The images cleared and showed Naruto, fully dressed and about 3 inches from the raven. "Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked the raven who was taken aback from the question. Naruto actually sounded concerned about Sasuke. Sasuke thought it was strange, but Naruto always seemed pretty concerned about him. Sasuke figured he just had done to much thinking while they had walked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, dobe" Sasuke said, feeling the breath of the tan, blond, ninja standing close to him tickle his whole face as he felt a slight blush go across his cheeks. He tried to make it go away, but he couldn't. Before Sasuke could say anything about the 'close quarters' that they were in, Naruto tooka small step back, probably noticing that Sasuke was feeling uncomfortable, and told him that they had arrived at the Land Hidden In The Grass. Naruto did one of his famous fox smiles at Sasuke, as the raven admired the blond, taking advantage that whenever the blond smiled, his eyes squinted. Luckily as he did so, Kakashi and Sai were ahead of them waiting, not bothering to look as they kept reading.

The group proceeded to the main gate. Sasuke's mind was still quite deep in the gutters. He couldn't get the pictures out of his mind of him and Naruto having hot, passionate, steamy..._STOP!!_Sasuke thought to himself. No, no, no, Sasuke would NOT let pictures get in the way of the mission, even though he enjoyed them, but wouldn't even admit it to himself. They then arrived at the main gate where a tall man about 8 feet tall stood there with a bright smile of his face by what you would be able to see from behind the man's beard that went to almost his belly-button. The team stopped as the man walked toward them. Naruto swore he could feel the ground shake, but he kept it to himself, feeling as if he had said it, the man would "accidentally" step on Naruto and make him flatter than a pancake.

"Ah, you four must be Team 7 from Konoha, correct?" the man said with a low and stern voice that sounded like Santa Claus a bit, he kinda looked like him to, but instead he had a Royal Kimono on instead of a big red suit. Kakashijust nodded, feeling the same way Naruto had felt about the pancake thing. "WELCOME! I am the leader of the Land Hidden in the Grass. My name is Takarashi Shoutu. And what are your names?" Takarashi said.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm gonna catch that assassin!! BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto said, well screamed, over-joyed as usual. Sasuke just sighed and looked at the dobe and shookhis head in annoyance, and the pictures were also involved of the shaking. Sasuke looked back at Takarashi to find him looking at him curiously, waiting for his name.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said, rather annoyed at the way things were going so slow.

"I'm Sai, nice to meet you" Saisaid "smiling" as usual, he always seemed to do that, and it always freaked Naruto out. So of course when Naruto saw him "smiling" he cringed.

"And I'm Kakashi, the leader of Team 7 " Kakashi said, rather tired. It was about 10:30 pm and the team hadn't slept or eaten since the previous night. As Kakashi said this, he heard his stomach growl.

"You look tired and from hearing your stomach's, your hungry as well, am I right?" Takarashi said as Kakashi nodded, and it was clear that under his mask, he had ginned pathetically and a sweat drop came from his forehead. "Yuki, show our guest's their quarter's for the night." Takarashiordered the young boy next to him with short brown hair and bright green eyes who was about the same age as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai.

"Yes sir," Yuki said "This way, sir's." They followed the young apprentice, Yuki. When they had gotten their, Naruto inspected the place. There were two rooms, one kitchen, one bathroom, and the dining room in the middle of the appartment for that night. "I will go tell the chef to make some food. May I get you anything else?" Yuki asked, sounding like he just wanted to get out of there, he also looked rather tired. He must have been doing something rather tiresome before.

"No, we're good for now, thank you for your trouble." Kakashi said while everyone else was inspecting the appartment.

"Yes sir, have a good meal and sleep." Yuki said as he bowed then left the room.

"HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled, getting Kakashi's attention, even though he didn't necassarily need to yell, he wasn't that far away. "There are only two rooms in this appartment, and each of them don't have any bed's, just a stack of blankets and pillows! They call this the best room?? Well, I THINK NOT!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi then checked to see if they could hear still. After that was out of the way, Kakashireplied to Naruto.

"Naruto, when did anyone say this was the best room?" Kakashi stated bluntly, continuing to read his book.

"Well it should be! If we are going to save this town's butt, then we should be treated like royalty!" With this said by the blond, Kakashi sighed and gave up on the matter. He thought of two solutions to where everyone would sleep.

"Anyway, Sasuke, you will share a room with Naruto, and I will share a room with Sai for this evening. That's that, and I'm not changing them." Kakashi had found that this was the best solution, seeing as if Saiwas left in the same room with Naruto, it would be likely he would rape the blond. Kakashi would find that hilarious, but if he were to let that happen, he would have to deal with it later, and that wouldn't leave much time for him to read Icha-Icha Paradise, now would it? Also, if Kakashi was to sleep with the blond (ok that sounded wrong but good at the same time), he would have to deal with the loud snoring, and Kakashi wouldn't be able to endure that. So that left him with Sai, which he still wasn't to keen about, but Sasuke ... well he just didn't want to find out what that kid does in his sleep.

(Hey, laura! Sorry for writing in here, but WAY TO GO. You write so well. And I love your story. Well, I'm bored, so byebye! (hahaha thats Cherry s'ok btw))

Naruto wasn't exactly pleased with the arangements, so of course he had to say SOMETHING. "WHAT?? THAT'S NOT FAIR!! COME ON!! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK WITH THIS ... THIS ... EMO KID!! WHAT IF HE KILLS ME??" Naruto fumed over and over. When he finally calmed down, he said, "Ugh ... fine, whatever..." Naruto looked over to Sasuke and for a second, he kind of saw why Kakashi did this ... or so he thought. He thought that the reason they were put in the same room together was to catch up because of how long they had been apart. But Naruto wasn't fully aware of the real reason. So Naruto then pouted for a while and mumbled under his breath about the current situation.

As Naruto pouted, Sasuke looked at him admiring the blond, but of course showing no emotional proof externally, and thought of those "not so innocent" thoughts again. He then realized that him and Naruto would be sharing a room, and he could "thank" Naruto that night. Sasuke pondered the thought then mentally snapped into doubt. He thought, "_Wait, what am I thinking?! Naruto and me ... it coud never happen! WE"RE BOTH GUYS FOR KAMI"S SAKE!! But ... I want him ... and Uchiha's always get what they want. And besides, since when did loving someone of the same sex ... oh my gawd (hahaha sorry I just had to) ... sex ... with Naruto ... oh shit ... that sounds good right about now ... ok, that's it, I want him. And also, I lo-lo- damn why is this so hard? I lo- I LOVE HIM!! There we go, now why wouldn't that come out before? Hm ... well people do say that it's hard to know if your in love ... but I know I am ... and ... it's with Naruto_." Sasuke then thought things like "_What if he rejects me? What if he gets grossed out by the mere thought of me and him together ... why am I ... doubting .. myself ...? I don't get this feeling ... it's like nothing I've felt before ... is this ... love?_" (very Gaara'ish sorry for the OOC) Thoughts like these kept going through his head. But these small, unimportant thoughts of rejection wouldn't stop the Uchiha from getting what he wanted. ...Right?...


End file.
